narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Norio Namikaze
class="infobox Character" cellpadding=2 cellspacing=2 align=right width=240px style="font-family: verdana, sans-serif; padding: 4px; margin: 0 0 1em 1em; font-size: 10px; background-color: Azure; border:1px solid #99CCFF;" | align="center" colspan=2 bgcolor="#CCCCFF" style="font-size:110%;" | The greatest helping hand you can receive is at the end of your own arm. -Norio to Naruto Norio Uzumaki Namikaze ( 太秦 namikaze 紀夫, Uzumaki Namikaze Norio) is a jounin-level shinobi from Konohagakure. Aged 18 at the start of the series and 21 in Shippuden however his story begins 12 years before the Naruto series in the wake of the Kyubi attack and the years leading up to Naruto. He is one of the main characters in the Naruto series acting as Naruto's older brother in the fanfiction story, Brothers Revisited . Appearance In his youth Norio was said to resemble Minato save for his black hair and lack of bangs. They did share the same color of eyes and spiky hair style. After Tobi's kidnapping Norio received a burn scar over his left eye, which others claim make him look like a bulldog, and a far more grotesque scar that runs from his right shoulder to his hand which he keeps covered in bandages. As he grew older his face became even more like Minato's and he even developed the same bangs though his were more "fang-like" in appearance. As a child he typically wore a black undershirt under a slim long-sleeved red coat with a high collar and black coloring on the wrists. He wore red jeans with black ninja sandals and his headband tied around his forehead as a genin. As a chunin and prior to his leaving Konoha he wore a thin black flak jacket with no collar that was unzipped with pockets for holding equipment. Under that was a dark blue t-shirt and his father's Time-Space kunai tied around his neck on a thin string along with black bottoms and fingerless gloves. His headband was tied around his right arm at this time. After returning to Konoha afterr five years Norio now wore a simple onyx sleeveless shirt that had the Uzumaki symbol on the back with mesh armor sticking out the arms and collar. Around his right arm was a strap with a holster for a scroll that contained water. His right ear was pierced, not by an earring, but by a stud like accessory that was actually his bo staff miniaturized which tripled as nunchaku, a three-section pole, and Eskrima sticks, that he could enlarge to its regular size. His father's special kunai was kept in a holster on his lower right leg. His headband was tied around his left arm. Personality Initially Norio's personality is a stark contrast to those of his parents, Minato and Kushina, two people who are known for their outspoken personalities. He was quiet and shy often twisting the spikes of his hair while averting his gaze away from the eyes of others. Minato and others who knew him well stated that he "spent too much time in his head" meaning he was introspective. This is probably why he was so absent-minded often forgetting things, such as his sandals, breaking things due to carelessness, and was prone to daydreaming. Norio lacked self-confidence which was his greatest flaw as it prevented him from developing as fast as he could. In addition he was impatient often running away before someone was finished talking or preferring to run instead of walk. He was also presumptuous shown when he heard a conversation between Minato and Kushina he thought his father felt he was an inadequate ninja. Despite this he could become emboldened when angered or motivated by his desire to protect his family and their honor even to the point where he would challenge a Sannin to single combat. He also inherited his parent's "never-say-die" attitude which pushed him to train to the point of near collapse almost everyday this is what probably led to him being able to learn the Rasengan in one year whereas it took his father three. He also showed signs of clever intelligence as he was able to win a bet with Tsunade using his ingenuity and preparational skills. As a teenager his personality took a major turn, due to his experience of success as a genin team he became more confident in his skills and therefore advanced faster. He became more ready to speak his mind and was noted as being "bold" a few times. Norio developed a sharp wit and constantly used it to tease and irritate people for fun. However this seemed to have gone to his head as he became relatively cocky. His arrogance was enough that he felt he was strong enough to protect those close to him at his current skill level causing him to neglect his training. Notably, he was shown to be moderately perverted as he nosebled at Naruto's sexy jutsu after initially ignoring it and telling Naruto to go away. It took a savage beating by a mob of people and a sound defeat by Itachi for him to see the flaws in his personality. It was during this time that he started to change into the man he would become for the rest of his life. At 18, Norio returned to the village with a vastly different personality. He was far more serious and methodical, but lacked a debilitating ego. He is also more prudent shown when he set traps in and around his home, made a tunnel underneath his house that leads out of the village, and constantly wore heavier mesh armor to protect his vital organs against sharp weaponry. Others meeting him for the first time often saw him as a solemn young man who did not say that which wasn't needed. He was respectful to his elders and showed marked restraint with his emotions, but he became more relaxed and friendly with a select few such as Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Jiraiya, and Hana. He claimed his time on his own taught him valuable lessons. However he seemed to have developed a darker side to his personality as shown on a mission with Asuma Sarutobi he would make decisions that could be viewed as amoral such as strapping paper bombs to a child's body and using her as a bargaining chip (though the child was the daughter of a gang leader that was about to have him and his comrade killed) or reckless such as removing his earpiece when he thought he had the situation under control. He was also willing to lie to those close to him if he felt it was necessary or otherwise withold important pieces of information. It was also discovered by Sasuke and Naruto that he was a bit obssessive with killing Itachi and the experience of losing his friend made him less trustworthy of others. This is best shown when they stumbled across a secret room containing information on the weaknesses observed in his comrades and recommended tactics to defeat them in case they ever became a threat to Konoha. There was even one on Sasuke and Naruto. Despite Norio's calcuated persona he still wonders at times if his decision was the best one and whether there might have been another way to approach a situation. He also seems to have a somewhat pathological fear of being weak as he will not readily accept help from others unless there is no choice and will often respond to offers of assistance with "I'm fine" or "I can handle it". This seems to stem from the fact that it was his perceived weakness that led to the death of his parents. He also has a unorthodox approach to combat saying that if he would say one thing to the next generation it would be, "Don't be afraid to fight dirty." In additon Norio seems reluctant to kill or at the very least feels it unnecessary if he can incapacitate someone instead. Another quirk of his is his tendency to fall asleep when waiting for someone or when he is forced to wait a long period of time in general such as when he rode a carriage to the Land of Irons he slept the entire trip there. However he seems to be a light sleeper as he was able to thwart any attempts by Naruto to draw on his face. In a nutshell while Naruto's personality resembles his mother's, Norio's more closely matches his father's with his own idiosyncratic traits mixed in. Abilities As a child he was aware of his skills and limitations but he always felt he wasn't "good enough" this pushed him to train harder and as a result his skills were above average. He knew the basic set of ninjutsu for an academy student and even a few higher level ones like Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique and he could use the Rasengan after one year. He was also able to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu, but was only able to create one clone. His skill in taijutsu was at least passable but he faced opponents of a higher skill level such as Itachi and Tsunade resulting in his defeat. At 13 his skills increased as he had grown in confidence and experience. He was able to make Jounin and therefore could perform two nature transformations. His skill in Taijutsu had advanced to the point where he could hold off a large group of enemies single-handedly, but he was eventually overwhelmed.He also showed enough ingenuity and knowledge in sealing techniques to suppress the chakra of a three-tailed Naruto (though he suffered heavy injuries). He could also face Itachi in one-on-one combat and hold his own even temporarily gaining the upper hand (alas he was defeated again). At 18 his skillset is described below: TAIJUTSU Norio is a very capable ninja capable of going holding his own against ninja such as Kakashi and Itachi. His prowess with taijutsu is high enough that Itachi states that in a pure physical contest it would Link titletake a "prolonged period" to defeat him. In order to better defeat Itachi he has trained himself to fight blind or by studying his opponents feet, just like Gai. He is a master of the four weapons his staff provides being able to change between the bo staff, nunchaku, three-section pole, and eskrima sticks on the fly and be devastating with them all though he seems to prefer the eskrima sticks. He dislikes swords, but is shown to be competent with one though he admits his swordsmanship leaves something to be desire. NINJUTSU He is very skilled in with his two nature elements though he seems more inclined to Earth Release than Water Release. He is able to activate several in the course of battle while using only a small amount of chakra, but he seemed to require considerably more to use the advanced techniques. Though when he does so he is able to launch high level techniques such as Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique and it's counterpart Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet Technique. He also knows several defensive techniques relating to the Earth Release such as: Earth Release Armour, Rock Armour, and Earth Release: Earth Spear however he feels the former two were inferior to Earth Spear for reasons of charka consumption and mobility respectively. He is able to use the clone techniques specific to each of his nature types allowing him more versatility in combat. He also uses lower level techniques to great effect as he would employ the Clone Technique to misdirect opponents lacking in dojutsu and then hide using the Cloak of Invisibility until a moment arose to strike. GENJUTSU His skill in genjutsu is admittedly sub-par. He seems more susceptible to them than the average ninja making it difficult for him to break out of even simple ones and has no skill in producing ones beyond E or C level. Inoichi denotes his vulnerability to genjutu to his peculiar mental state. SUMMONING TECHNIQUE He also employs his summoning, birds, in creative fashions using them to drop bombs in distant locations and has even been shown to communicate and understand bird calls. This is useful for scouting as he can send a bird ahead and have it chirp the location of traps or enemies or tell him the terrain of the area without revealing what is being said. He is also able to use them in combat by summoning the upper echelon of the bird summons, The Tengu, who all share human appearances with feathers and specialize in certain areas of combat. However doing so oftern requires him to make some sort of deal with them which can range from washing their feathers to fighting them one-on-one later as pentance. They are also not the most reliable summons as they are strong enough to resist appearing when called though Norio can force them to his location by exerting more chakra he usually doesn't as he can tire himself out. FUINJUTSU Due to his mother being from the Uzumaki Clan, Norio learned sealing techniques at a very young age able to use the generic sealing technique at age six. Under the tutelage of Jiraiya and scrolls left by his mother he was able to advance to point where he could perform powerful sealings and use them in conjunction with one another. An example would be when he used a juinjutsu to freeze an enemy's movement and then created the Chakra Draining Seal underneath them to drain them of their chakra. Norio could also create his own for uses as simple as blocking out sound to sealing away portions of chakra and detecting movement in a wide area. He is also very knowledgeable of various seals and could recognize them and the mechanics behind them at a glance. MEDICAL TECHNIQUES He was taught the basic medical techniques by Shizune and at first could only heal small scratches and bruises. However as time went on he became more proficient able to heal deep lacerations and more serious injuries, though he is nowhere near the level of medics like Tsunade, Sakura, and Shizune he does knows enough where he can keep fighting for a longer period and stablize someone in crtical condition though not indefinitely. He can also perform battlefield first-aid and knows how to apply sutures. He is knowledgeable on the pressure points of the body allowing him to strike locations that will cause the most pain or even freeze his opponent for 1-2 seconds. He knows how to distinguish between poisonous plants and edible ones. He however took more interest in the ones with poison as they could be used to create lethal compounds to be used in combat. INTELLIGENCE He always possessed a sharp intellect which was always downplayed by his own personality flaws. This changed when he returned from his five year training trip however. As a child he showed talent in being able to learn the Rasengan in one year as opposed to three after bouts of extreme training. He also showed the ability to notice an opponents weakness and use it against them in battle. As he grew older his intelligence increased as he was able to create plans and several back-up plans when given enough time and employed a keen level of deception and strategy in his fights though he states he dislikes "impromptu strategy", instead favoring pre-thought out plans, he shows a distinct level of adaptability in tense situations. When carrying out these plans he is willing to endure great physical pain if it meant dealing a decisive blow. Kakashi states that this is his "deadliest weapon" and what makes him a powerful ninja in his own right as he is able to outthink his enemies and not always outfight them. Trivia His first name means "man of principles" this relates to the fact that he lives by a certain code or nindo to do whatever it takes to protect his brother and village. His birthay, November 23, was chosen because it is the Japanese holiday celebrating hard work and with him being a diligent worker it makes sense. He is annoyed by repetitive noises such as humming, whistling, or tapping and will kindly ask the person causing it to stop before bluntly telling them to "Shut up." He co-leads Team 8 with Kurenai despite it being named after her. They often clash over teaching methods as Norio feels she is too soft on the genin while she feels he is far too demanding. His relationship with Tsunade is somewhat strained because of the tactic he used as a child to win the bet they had. This isn't improved by the reports she gets of him using amoral tactics during missions. Also Asuma and Kurenai dislike him: Asuma because he feels he's "crazy and cutthroat" and Kureani for his particular teaching style with Hinata Wishes to fight Minato Namikaze, Itachi Uchiha, the Nine-Tailed Fox, and the man in the mask (Tobi) Norio's favorite food is Hayabashi beef stew with gluten rice while his favorite dessert is green tea ice cream. His favorite drink is ayataka or green tea. Norio's hobbies as a child were sitting atop Hokage Mountain. As a pre-teen lazing about, eating, and spending time with Naruto and his friends. At 18 they are reading, playing shogi, meditating, training, and spending time with Naruto. Norio's favorite phrase is one he has told to Naruto before,"The greatest helping hand you can receive is at the end of your own arm." His favorite word is "Self-reliance" His least favorite food is anything bitter or cold. He is a terrible cook even after years of practicing.